From child to adult in 2 days
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Teddy Duncan goes from teen-girl to adult woman in only 2 days. OMG!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie.**

* * *

**From child to adult in 2 days**

**Teddy Duncan is now 18 years old, a legal adult, but still a virgin. She has not had sex yet.**

"Hi, beauty. Are you okay?" says Spencer ( Teddy's boyfriend ) as he enter her bedroom.

"Sure. I'm fine." says Teddy.

"Do you wanna have sex with me?" says Spencer.

"Uh...why do you ask me about that?" says Teddy, who is clearly slightly uncomfortable to talk about sexuality.

"You and me have been dating for a significant amount of time now, right? Long enough to both know that what we have is serious. Sex is likely the next step in our relationship." says Spencer.

"It's not like I don't love you, cause I do. Sex is just so new to me, I'm a virgin and all." says Teddy in a low sad tone.

"Oh, sorry..." says Spencer in a calm mature friendly tone. "I had no idea that you're a virgin."

"C'mon, handsome! The one who should be sorry is me. I should've told you that I haven't had sex before. As the good girlfriend I am I should tell you that sort of stuff." says Teddy as she blush a little.

"Don't worry, T. I'm not mad at you." says Spencer.

"Awww! You're so nice to me." says Teddy with a nice smile.

"Yeah, cause I love you, T." says Spencer in a deep manly tone.

"Really nice. Trying much to get me to have sex with you, are you?" says Teddy with a small friendly laugh.

"T, if you don't wanna have sex, that's okay? No good to force you into it." says Spencer.

"Sweet that you understand. Usually guys try to rush their girl into sex and things like that. Awesome that you're so not one of those guys." says Teddy.

"I'd never do anything bad to you." says Spencer.

"Awwww!" says Teddy in a soft warm tone.

Spencer sits down next to his girlfriend on the bed, gently wrap his arm around her waist and does his best to make her feel happy and safe.

"You know what...? I used to think that my first sexual experience would be on my wedding night, but I've changed my mind. Sweet me feel ready to have sex with you, as long as you're nice to me and take it slow so I don't get hurt." says Teddy.

"Teddy Duncan, don't worry. I promise to go easy on you, since it's your first time." says Spencer.

"Just give me a few minutes to get ready...get comfortable in my head with the whole idea of sex." says Teddy. "If we're gonna do this, I wanna feel ready and confident about it. Like a real woman, not an insecure little girl."

"No need to throw yourself into this. Take all the time you need." says Spencer.

"Thanks, Spencer. You're such a good boyfriend, such a cool awesome gentleman." says Teddy.

"And it's all for you, Teddy." says Spencer.

Teddy seem lost in thought for 5 minutes, then she says "Is it okay if we wait with this sex thing? Me will be more ready for it tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure. That's okay." says Spencer.

The next day.

"Do you have condoms? I so don't wanna be a teen-mom, ya know." says Teddy.

"Of course I do. Kinda stupid if not." says Spencer.

Teddy still seem a little nervous.

"Relax, beauty. I'm not gonna hurt you." says Spencer in a nice calm tone, trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"I know...it's just that this is a big step for me, to go from being more or less a kid to an adult who's havin' sex." says Teddy.

"First time sex is a big deal to most people. Just relax and I make sure it's good for you." says Spencer.

"So, it's not your first time?" says Teddy.

"No. It's my third time, but I wish my first would've been with you." says Spencer.

"Really? So cool that you feel that way." says Teddy.

"Teddy...you know how much I love you. I think you're awesome." says Spencer.

"Awww! You're awesome too." says Teddy.

A few minutes later, Teddy suddenly feel confident. She pull off her clothes.

Now she's in just bra and panties.

"Wow! You're sexy." says Spencer.

"Oh...thanks!" says Teddy as she blush and start to giggle, cause it's the first time someone's called her sexy.

Spencer takes off his clothes. Teddy can see the shape of his big dick inside his boxers.

Teddy get on her back on the bed.

Spencer pull off his boxers, walk up to the bed and gives Teddy a soft romantic kiss. Then he put a black condom on his dick, pull off Teddy's purple panties and slowly push his dick into her pussy.

"Go slow please...me is a virgin, remember?" says Teddy.

"I'll go gentle with you, beauty." says Spencer.

"Mmmm, your dick is so big!" moans Teddy as she feel Spencer's dick go deeper into her pussy.

"And your pussy is nice and wet." whisper Spencer.

Soon all of Spencer's dick is inside Teddy's soft pink pussy.

Spencer starts to fuck Teddy nice and slow.

"Ohhhh, yes! That feels nice!" moans Teddy.

It's clear that Teddy enjoy the sex, even though it's her very first time. She's lucky. Most girls get pain and some blood the first time, but Teddy is apparently one of the few girls who get total pleasure instead.

"Yes! Go faster now, Spencer. Little me can take it. Please, I promise that I like it so much." says Teddy.

"Okay, Teddy." says Spencer as he starts to fuck Teddy a bit faster and harder.

"Ahhh, mmm...right there! Yes! Feels so good." moans Teddy.

Teddy is surprised that her first sex is so awesome. She was ready for the infamous pain, but she's happy that there's only true sexy pleasure.

"Bang my sexy pussy!" moans Teddy. She can't believe she just said that. Usually she never talk dirty.

Spencer is really surprised to hear his girlfriend talk like that, but it also turn him on even more and makes him fuck Teddy's pussy even harder.

"Yes, deep in my wet pussy! Like that. Feels so good. You do that so nice." moans Teddy in a sexy warm tone.

"Ahhhh! Teddy...you're so damn sexy." moans Spencer in a deep manly tone.

"Yes I am. Do me!" says Teddy with a sexy smile.

"For a girl who's never had sex before you are really into it." says Spencer.

"I'm a quick study." says Teddy.

15 minutes later.

"Ahhhh! Yes!" says Spencer out loud as he cum hard. Thank God that he use a condom so he doesn't make his beautiful sexy Teddy pregnant.

"OMG! Yes, that's so damn nice!" moans Teddy with pleasure as she get a huge orgasm.

Spencer pull out his dick from Teddy's pussy.

"Teddy my beauty, that was really good." says Spencer.

"I think so too. Wow, I've had sex. And I totally enjoyed it so much." says Teddy with a cute smile.

"It was really good sex." says Spencer. "Teddy...you're a woman now."

"Yes, I guess you could say that. Most people would probably see it that way. Sex is for adults." says Teddy as she giggle a bit.

"Including you and me, we're both 18." says Spencer.

"Yeah, that's true." says Teddy with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, it is." says Spencer as he smile too.

"Spencer my man, we're gonna have sex again on our next date-night, aren't we?" says Teddy.

"Of course, if that's what you want." says Spencer.

"I do want it. Never did I know before tonight that sex was this awesome." says Teddy.

"So my beautiful Teddy Duncan isn't sex-shy anymore?" says Spencer.

"No, not one bit." says Teddy.

Teddy is really happy that she's finally had sex and that it was really nice. She knows that it was not the last time. She'll have sex again more times.

"Thanks for being so nice to me and fuck me slow and soft at first so my pussy could adjust to your big dick." says Teddy.

"No problem, baby. I'm a nice man." says Spencer.

"I love when you call me baby." says Teddy with a sweet romantic voice.

"Yeah...I know that, baby. Dang you're hot." says Spencer.

"Of course I'm hot." says Teddy.

2 hours later.

"Teddy?" says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Teddy.

"Do you think I should go home now?" says Spencer.

"No." says Teddy. "I wanna..."

"You wanna what?" says Spencer.

"Have sex...again, please." says Teddy.

"Oh really?" says Spencer surprised.

"Yeah, really." says Teddy.

Teddy smile and pull off her clothes.

"Please do me." whisper Teddy in a nice romantic voice.

"Sure, Teddy." says Spencer.

Spencer pull off his clothes and once again put a new fresh condom on his dick.

This time he fuck Teddy rather hard from the beginning since he know that she love that now.

"Ohhh yeah! That feels soo nice!" moans Teddy.

"Ahhh yes, it's nice for me too!" moans Spencer.

"I love the way you bang my pussy." whisper Teddy with a sexy smile.

"You're sexy." says Spencer.

"So are you, Spencer." says Teddy.

"Really?" says Spencer.

"Yes, really! Fuck me!" moans Teddy.

There is a huge smile on Teddy's beautiful face.

"Oh my gosh! Your dick feels so good in me! So nice! Yes!" moans Teddy, still with a smile on her face, of course.

"You are my woman." whisper Spencer.

"Mmmm...yes! Sweet me is all yours now. Do me hard please..." moans Teddy.

Spencer fuck Teddy harder.

"Ohhh yes!" moans Teddy. "I can feel your dick against the very back-wall of my pussy. I love it."

"Teddy, you're awesome." says Spencer.

"Mmmmm...thanks! Can you feel how totally wet I am?" moans Teddy.

"Yeah, of course. I love your wet pussy." says Spencer.

"Ohhhh yeah! Bang me! Fuck me! Feels soo nice!" moans Teddy.

Teddy look really sexy while she get fucked.

"I'm getting close. Gonna have my orgasm soon." whisper Teddy.

Only 20 seconds later Teddy moans with pleasure "Ohhhh yes! Holy shit, that feels awesome!" as she get a huge nice orgasm.

"Ahhh yes!" moans Spencer as he cum hard.

Spencer slowly pull out his dick from Teddy's pussy.

"Wow! That really was so totally nice." says Teddy. "So sexy."

"I agree. Teddy, you're a very sexy woman." says Spencer.

"Awww! Thanks." says Teddy.

Teddy goes into the bathroom to pee while Spencer put his clothes back on.

"I've been fucked twice in one night. Now I need my beauty-sleep. Gosh, I'm so tired." says Teddy when she get back from the bedroom.

"Okay. I should go home now. See ya tomorrow, Teddy." says Spencer.

"Yeah. Bye!" says Teddy.

Teddy giggle to herself while she put on her jammies and then goes to bed, falling asleep after only 5 minutes...with a huge smile on her face.

**The End.**


End file.
